Resucitado
by Mello17
Summary: -...De verdad eres tú... Minato-kun.-susurro Hiruzen y su rostro pareció envejecer 10 años más de ser posible.-¿Quién te ha revivido? ¿Fue acaso... Orochimaru?. -...¿Revivir?.


"_**Hay segundas oportunidades que a veces no son deseadas".**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

Esa mañana de cálido verano, Sarutobi Hiruzen se hubiera esperado cualquiera cosa, enserio, absolutamente cualquier cosa menos la que uno de sus ninjas llegó a decirle.

—¿Revivió…?.—susurro tan pálido como una hoja de papel, el ninja Ambú frente a él asintió.

Y por unos cortos y pequeños segundos el horror surco todo su cuerpo como pequeños choques eléctricos.

¡Esa persona no podía estar viva!

—¿Estás seguro que es él?.—pregunto con el horror y el miedo pitando ferozmente en sus tímpanos.

Esa persona no podía estar viva, ni siquiera podía ser capaz de revivir, él lo había visto morir, lo había visto sellar su propia alma, no había manera de que su alma aún anduviera por entre el mundo de los vivos. Era imposible, impensable.

Él joven Ambú frente a él asintió y con voz monótona y hueca contesto:.

—En efecto era Namikaze Minato.—respondió, y está vez él se levantó de su cómoda silla quitándose de un tirón la larga túnica de Hokage y observó al ninja de élite.

—¿En que lugar Minato-kun fue visto por última vez?.—preguntó empezando a caminar hacia la salida con el Ambú siguiéndole detrás.

—A 20 kilómetros de la aldea, quizás menos, por su velocidad.—contestó de inmediato el joven tras de él.

Aquello llamó inmediatamente su atención, Minato podría a ver estado en un solo segundo en su oficina si así lo hubiese querido, teniendo en cuenta su velocidad, había algo extraño, algo realmente extraño sucediendo.

¿Por qué una persona que se suponía estaba muerta, reaparecía como si nada?.

**[…]**

Minato suspiro observando su alrededor, lo último que recordaba era el cabello rojo de Kushina frente a él, desgarradores gritos y el llanto de un infante, además de un horrible dolor surcando su abdomen.

Había despertado completamente solo en una extraña cueva oscura y fría, y desde entonces no había hecho más que correr, hasta el punto que sus extremidades comenzaban a doler, por alguna razón su chakra parecía limitado, como si hubiese sido drenado, por lo que un jutsus de tele transportación estaba absolutamente fuera de discusión.

Jadeando paro sus saltos intentando que sus pulmones absorbieran el suficiente aire para continuar. Ya estaba a solo unos pocos metros de Konoha, necesitaba saber que había sucedido, necesitaba asegurarse que Kushina estuviera bien, que su pequeño hijo en su vientre también estuviera bien, pero sobre todo necesitaba calmar esa angustia y dolor que le estaba destrozando el corazón. Sentía ganas de llorar, por alguna razón su alma parecía querer echarse a llorar en cualquiera momento, era como un nudo atorado en medio de su garganta, como un llanto angustiado que desesperadamente trataba de salir, y lo peor era que no sabía porqué.

¿Por qué no recordaba lo que había sucedido?

¿Por qué sentía esa extraña opresión en el pecho?

¿Por qué quería llorar?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!?

En el momento en el que considero haber descansado lo suficiente, suspiro, pero antes de siquiera poder saltar varios ninjas que reconoció como Ambú de Konoha lo rodearon.

Su corazón salto en su pecho y la angustia en su interior creció aún más.

—¿Q-Que sucede?.—pregunto a punto de perder los nervios, mirando confundido la postura defensiva de los Ambú que lo rodeaban.

Pero antes de que alguien siquiera pudiera contestar a su pregunta la presencia de un chakra que el reconocería donde fuera se hizo presente y en su pecho un poco de alivio se deslizó.

—¡Sandaime-sama!.—llamo cuando reconoció la figura de su antecesor abrirse camino entre los Ambú.—¿Qué es lo que suce…?

Pero las preguntas murieron en su boca cuando observó el aspecto más mayor de lo que recordaba en Hiruzen. El color de su cabello, el cansancio en su mirada y las arrugas en su rostro, nada de eso estaba la última vez que lo había visto.

—…De verdad eres tú… Minato-kun.—susurro Hiruzen y su rostro pareció envejecer 10 años más de ser posible.—¿Quién te ha revivido? ¿Fue acaso… Orochimaru?.

—…¿Revivir?.

Revivir, ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?. No, absolutamente no, debía haber un error.

Con pasos vacilantes retrocedió y los Ambú que lo rodeaban dieron un paso más cerca de él, activando todas sus alarmas. Completamente nervioso sacó uno de sus kunai e imitando la posición defensiva de los demás afiló su mirada hacia Hiruzen.

—Minato-kun relájate.—pidió el viejo Hokage con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero el negó, a esas alturas ya no podía calmarse, el sonido veloz de sus palpitaciones retumbaba en sus oídos y el cansancio en su cuerpo comenzaba a cobrar factura. Su visión se hizo un poco borrosa, más aún así se obligó a no perder la conciencia.

—Kushina…. ¿D-donde está Kushina? ¿E-Esta ella bien? M-mi hijo… ¿Él está bien?—pregunto jadeando, sus extremidades se sentían entumecidas.

El dolor, la culpa y la tristeza que se pintó en el rostro de Hiruzen, no le dio buena espina y por un pequeño segundo el rostro pálido y sin vida de Kushina acariciando el rostro de un pequeño infante de cabellera rubia se deslizó por su mente, haciendo que el kunai que sostenía en sus manos se deslizara al suelo. Su corazón dolió de tal manera que esta vez contener el llanto se le hizo imposible.

Hiruzen solo lo observó con dolor y pena y con un suspiro se acercó, observando la figura débil de la persona que con solo su nombre causaba pavor en las naciones ninjas. Él quería consolarlo, más aún así en ese momento su deber era otro.

—Minato-kun…. ¿Cómo has revivi…

Pero antes de que siquiera Hiruzen pudiera terminar la pregunta un sonido zúmbate le herido la piel, y después de un segundo la figura débil de Minato simplemente ya no estaba. El horror se deslizó en su piel de solo imaginar a dónde se dirigía Minato.

—¡Retrocedan! ¡Regresen a la aldea!.—ordeno pese a saber que ya era inútil, Minato ya debía estar en la aldea en el mismo segundo en el que desapareció.

…


End file.
